Adam Loves his Dog
by DarkMadameFaye
Summary: Adam and Belle take a nice walk. No sex, very little nudity, and no foul language. Just rated M because the idea is sexual and I didn't want little kids seeing this by mistake.


**Background and preparatory note:**

 **No sex in this one. I rated it M since it's a sexual theme, but there's no sex in this fic. There's hardly any nudity either, and no foul language. It's a gentle dom story, more tender than lusty. This is an AU where Belle and Prince Adam like puppy play. They're married and there's not even any sex, so you don't have to be careful with this one.**

 **Brigitte is Belle's dog name. It's pretty interchangeable with Belle, but I mostly used Brigitte for thoughts and Belle for actions. Adam wanted to use a separate name because he does not like the implication of calling Belle a dog.**

* * *

"Brigitte!" Prince Adam called, standing at the start of a hall with a leash in his hand.

Belle bounded out of a bedroom near the end of the hall. She ran on her hands and knees toward Adam with a huge smile on her face. She loved Adam _so_ much. She never got tired of seeing him come home when he'd been out of the castle for a while, and there was hardly anything she loved more than walks.

"Good girl," Adam said, stroking her hair. She pushed her face into his hand and licked it, wiggling all over with excitement. She sat against his leg as he unfolded the leash.

"Go for a walk?" he asked. Belle jumped up and ran around his legs, yipping and barking. Of _course_ she wanted to go for a walk! Especially with Adam! He was her favorite person in the whole world!

"Hold still," Adam said, and Belle stopped. It was very important for her to obey Adam, since he was her human. He gently took hold of the back of her neck, stabilizing her as he tied to soft silk collar into place. He'd made it himself, using a special knot that pulled loose if Brigitte tugged on it. He didn't want her to get hurt if she got herself tangled up.

"Come," he said, and Belle followed him down to their bedroom near the top of the stairs. Adam opened a dresser and rifled through the contents.

"Let's put on your doggie sweater. We don't want you to get cold," Adam said. He took out a thin white nightgown. It wasn't really for the cold, of course. Dogs didn't get cold. But Belle would if she didn't have clothes on, and even though they lived in the middle of nowhere in the woods, Adam was very concerned that someone might randomly wander by and see _his_ wife naked. _No_ one saw _his_ wife naked, he fumed.

"And your booties. We don't want your paws to get scratched," Adam said, helping Belle into two pairs of soft slippers. Belle didn't really mind the little twigs and rocks around the castle, but Adam was worried that she would get cut, so he insisted on booties. He dearly loved his dog Brigitte, and he wanted to take very good care of her.

Adam waited until they were down the stairs to put on Brigitte's leash, since Belle liked to charge down full speed and he was afraid he would choke her. He clicked the leash into place just inside the door. Brigitte loved the leash. Maybe it made it harder for her to run, but it also connected her to Adam. She loved knowing he was right there and could lead her on the walk. Although really she was usually leading him, since she liked to run ahead.

Belle ran outside the door, tugging Adam behind her so he had to trot. It was a warm, sunny day. The grass was soft and green, and the forest was inviting. Brigitte loved to run between the trees, looking for squirrels and rabbits. She liked it even more when Adam chased her. She would dart behind big rocks and peek out at him, waiting to be found.

"Heel," Adam said, but Belle ignored him. There was just so much to see, and walks always made her very excited. She couldn't be expected to heel…

" _Heel,"_ Adam said, more firmly. Belle looked over her shoulder guiltily and slowed down, walking beside him. She looked up at him, snuffling at his pants.

"Good girl," he said, and he scratched behind her ears. Belle barked once and wagged harder. She did want to be a good girl. It was just very hard sometimes.

Adam led Belle a short way into the woods, and then he sat under a maple tree. Belle lay down across him, her hand on his leg and her head on his lap. It was a perfect way to spend a day: with her human, resting together under a tree. The grass was pillowy under her bare leg, and Adam's hand was warm as he stroked her back. She snuffled in contentment and pawed at him.

"Oh, you think you should get a treat?" Adam asked. Belle had just been being affectionate, but at the word _treat,_ her head snapped up. She nuzzled at his pocket. He reached in and took out a candied hazelnut, which he unwrapped and held out to her. She gently took it from his hand, careful not to nip him. Adam watched her eat, smiling at the way she tossed her head and clicked her teeth.

"Are you ready to go back?" Adam asked perhaps ten minutes later. Belle got up and started tugging impatiently at the leash. It was funny that wherever she was, she always wanted to go somewhere else. She just liked going places, especially with Adam.

"You're such a good dog," Adam said, petting her back. "I'm so happy you're my dog." Belle was just as happy that Adam was her human.

As they were walking, Belle stiffened suddenly, pointing her body rigidly toward the bottom of a tree.

"What is it, girl?" Adam asked. Then he saw the squirrel Belle's nose was pointing out.

"Such a smart girl. Maybe I should take you hunting with me," Adam said. "But you might get scratched or bitten, or another hunter might shoot you by mistake. I would be heartbroken. I just love you so much."

Belle licked his hand, and they headed back home. Adam clicked her leash off and tossed a stick, and she brought it back to him. He tried to take it, and she pulled her head away. She liked when he threw sticks, but she didn't like when he took sticks.

"All right. Keep it. I just would have thrown it again, silly dog," Adam said. Belle ignored that. She was the one with the stick, and Adam didn't have one. Who was silly _now?_ She followed him home, glad that she had such a good owner to go on walks with.


End file.
